Merry Christmas Chaldea!
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Momentos desesperados necesitas de respuestas desesperadas, tal como par de hermanos Fujimaru presentan actualmente en cierta epóca del año en Chaldea. Serán capaces de conseguir su objetivo o estarán condenados a padecer traumas? Solo un milagro podrá salvarlos, y ni siquiera se imaginan quién será dicha persona! ONE-SHOT


**Muy buenos días, tardes, noches, trasnoches, siestas!**

**Esta vez les presento una historia unitaria que supuestamente debió salir a la luz el día de Navidad…pero bueno, como pueden ver eso no pasó. Mi excusa? Tenía la cabeza en cualquier otro lado y terminé olvidando este fic en una carpeta distinta, la cual hallé el día de hoy.**

**En fin, espero que no haya sido o sea mucha molestia el que lo publique dos semanas después de esa fecha festiva, pues solo quiero que disfruten una lectura.**

**Sin más detractores, me queda decir que no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

* * *

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS CHALDEA!_**

Dos figuras se hallaban frente a frente en una solitaria recámara, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y en silencio desde sus respectivos lugares en las puntas opuestas de una mesa bajo una lúgubre iluminación para darle más poder al ambiente tenso que habían creado a altas horas de la noche antes de cierta fecha en especial.

-Gudako…- el pelinegro de ojos azules habló por primera vez en muchos minutos.

-Ritsuka…- la muchacha de cabellos rojizos con orbes áureas replicó.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- declaró él sin dejar su postura meditativa.

-No podemos continuar con esto. Es insoportable- ella interpeló, emulando a la perfección los manierismos de su hermano.

Una pantalla holográfica se generó a partir de un proyector en medio de la mesa, enseñando a cinco Servants especiales por la época en la que estaban. Un quinteto que tan solo les traía un masivo dolor de cabeza luego de unos minutos con ellos pero debían fingir normalidad para no arruinar el día esperado.

-Cinco fallas- el Fujimaru parló por lo bajo, observando detenidamente los rostros.

-Tantos Saint Quartz malgastados…- negando con la cabeza en un comienzo, la fémina murmuró con melancolía.

-Demasiados momentos tensos…- comunicó el joven adulto, masajeándose el rostro de manera fatigada.

-Todos los Gachas desafortunados solo para obtenerlas! – reclamó con dolor entrelazado a sus palabras, Gudako.

Cayendo en silencio nuevamente, los hermanos escudriñaron minuciosamente las proyecciones que cambiaban sistemáticamente en un intervalo de tres segundos cada una, permitiéndoles llegar a una indefectible resolución a la cual ponían todas sus esperanzas con el propósito de no sufrir más.

Emitiendo un sonoro suspiro cansino, Ritsuka se puso bruscamente en pie, ocasionando que la pantalla holográfica se apague mientras la habitación prístina se ilumine al mismo tiempo. La chica, por su lado, palmeó suavemente sus mejillas un par de veces para darse ánimos antes de pararse y estirar sus ropas, quitándole así las arrugas por haber estado sentada.

-Hay que hacerlo. Es ahora o nunca! – con renovadas fuerzas internas, la pelirroja declaró abiertamente.

-Tienes lo necesario? – deteniéndose a meros metros de la puerta, el pelinegro observó por encima del hombro siniestro a la miembro restante de su familia.

-Aquí- enseñándole lo que mantenía oculto en una bolsa, Gudako refutó tras acercársele.

-Solo tres Saint Quartz? Eso nos alcanza para un solo intento…- notando la cantidad que tenían de las gemas canalizadoras, Ritsuka fue incapaz de contener sus pensamientos.

-Son nuestras últimas esperanzas a menos que queramos seguir sufriendo- entendiendo lo que su hermano decía, ella ultimó.

-…Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Andando! – pensándolo por un segundo en silencio, el ojiazul abrió la puerta lo más despacio posible para luego exclamar en voz baja y tomar la mano libre de su hermana.

Sigilosos se movilizaban a través de las iluminadas y blancas zonas libres de Chaldea, tratando de eludir a la mayor cantidad posible de Servants en los pasillos, viéndose en la obligación de incluso dar vueltas en círculos al menos siete veces y esconderse en algunas plantas decorativas cuando escuchaban ruidos de personas hablando. Sus respiraciones se paralizaban en los instantes más tensos de su viaje, como también sentían que los corazones bombeaban más sangre de lo normal por el nerviosismo que les generaba oír el monótono marchar a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-Vamos, tenemos que seguir- susurró el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que asió de nuevo la mano libre de su hermana.

-No! Espera, acaba de escuchar alg…- clamó la pelirroja con claro temor en sus doradas orbes, deteniéndose abruptamente en el preciso momento que alguien más habló.

-Qué están haciendo? – un curioso Cu Lancer, acompañado por sus tres copias restantes, cuestionó al dúo.

Paralizados por el terror de ser descubiertos, los hermanos Fujimaru miraron fijamente por unos segundos al cuarteto de estudiantes que Scathach tenía. Acto seguido, tanto Gudako como Ritsuka se tomaron nuevamente de las manos y comenzaron a correr a su destino, siendo el varón quien tomó la ventaja por sus piernas más largas, obligando a su hermana a esforzarse.

-Corramos! – incursionó el pelinegro, aferrándose con ahínco a la extremidad superior derecha de la chica.

-Espera…me falta…el aire…- agitada y con el rojo sumamente rojo por la esprintada, la pelirroja imploró.

-No hay tiempo que perder! Si lo hacemos, nos detendrán! – volvió a responder el ojiazul, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo le exigía un descanso.

Obviamente para los hermanos, el descanso y la paz no estaba ligado al lema de su familia. De hecho, ni siquiera alguna vez estuvieron relacionados. Y ello explicaba perfectamente lo que ocurrió durante la fuga que implementaron.

-Detenerlos por qué? – Proto Cu asustó al dúo de hermanos, siendo que también corría a la par de ellos pero sin mostrar fatiga alguna.

-Y por qué dicen que van a perder el tiempo? – Caster Cu pronunció luego, siendo que este era transportado en la espalda de su contraparte Berserker.

-Qué no nos están diciendo? – deteniendo a todos en el pasillo por sobrepasarlos y pararse bruscamente en el camino, Lancer Cu inquirió con una mirada que exigió rápidas contestaciones.

Poco pudo hacer el joven Master ante la situación, sin embargo no quiso bajar los brazos e intentó pasar por una pequeña brecha que había entre los Lancer, solo para gruñir por lo bajo cuando estos se percataron de su accionar y se lo impidieron, consiguiendo únicamente que el cuarteto de Cu Chulainn se posicionara en un cuadrado perfecto, encerrándolos en medio.

La chica era un caso aparte, sucumbiendo rápidamente a la presión tras oír más voces aproximándose al punto donde estaban. Por causa de ello, su nerviosismo pudo más y terminó abriendo la boca para soltar las respuestas que los Servants aguardaban.

_-VamosrápidoalasaladeconvocaciónparaintentartraerunServantquenosalegrelanavidadyaqueNightingaleterminarámatandoatodos! – _incoherente e inentendible, Gudako exclamó sumamente nerviosa, al punto en que sudaba a mares y sonreía como si intentara ocultar algo doloroso.

Estupefactos por lo incomprensible que resultó ser la respuesta, los cuatro Servants de cabelleras azules cruzaron miradas interrogantes entre ellos para después gesticular facialmente el hecho de que nadie sabía lo que la joven dijo. Soltando un suspiro cansino, Proto Cu se apiadó de su Master, acercándosele para acariciar la rojiza cabellera en un vano intento de tranquilizarla.

Cosa que no consiguió ya que tembló aún más.

-Master, podría repetir lo que ella dijo? – Alter Cu indagó a Ritsuka.

-Bueno…- renuente a decir la verdad, el pelinegro miró fijamente el suelo.

-Hablen ahora o llamaremos a alguien más- frunciendo el ceño, Caster Cu amenazó.

-Está bien. Queremos ir a invocar un nuevo Servant…- empezó a explayarse el joven.

-Otro más! – clamaron los Espíritus.

-…para Navidad ya que Nightingale…- quiso continuar el Fujimaru tras hacer un esfuerzo en ignorar la interrupción.

-Por favor, ni la nombres- ocultando su rostro con pesar, Lancer Cu se quejó.

-La última vez que la vi, le disparó a Sigurd- con preocupación, Alter Cu mencionó.

-Eso que a él le tocó una sola inyección. El pobre de Sakata terminó como un puercoespín! – exclamó aterrado Caster Cu.

-Ahora nadie quiere siquiera respirar fuerte cuando ella está cerca- Proto Cu finalizó.

-…nos terminará matando a todos- con dificultad ya para dejar pasar el hecho de que no le dejaran hablar como tanto pedían, Ritsuka ultimó su sentencia.

Satisfechos con la respuesta, los Servants asintieron tácitamente un acuerdo que rápidamente llevaron a cabo entre ellos. Acuerdo que se ejecutó de inmediato ya que escucharon un marchar bastante reconocible que pertenecía a solo cierta mujer con una fama precedente a la hora de sanar a los heridos.

-Es ella? – Gudako se aferró al brazo de su hermano con miedo impregnado cada centímetro de su ser.

-No lo sé…puede ser Berseker o Santa…aunque ninguna de las dos opciones es muy tranquilizadora- viendo que no podía escapar con ella, el pelinegro tuvo que confesar que no sabía con exactitud la respuesta.

-Estamos perdidos verdad? Esta navidad será un asco…- dejando de lado su temor para suplirla con derrota, Gudako alegó triste.

-Nosotros no estaríamos tan seguro de ello- declaró en total muestra de confianza Lancer Cu, tomando a la Fujimaru en sus brazos mientras que Proto hacía lo mismo con el pelinegro.

-Cualquier Servant es mejor que Nightingale Santa- Alter Cu mencionó, pues él mismo sentía terror hacia la fémina.

En el instante que los pasos se hicieron más claros en el pasillo, los Servants no perdieron oportunidad alguna en comenzar a correr directamente a la Sala de Convocación. Para sorpresa de ellos, parece que más Espíritus Heroicos estaban escuchando a escondidas la plática, pues de atrás de unas plantas ornamentales o de los ductos de ventilación salieron personificaciones como Serenity, Nitocris, Mozart, Arash e incluso el mismísimo Edmond Dantes.

-Qué miran? Acaso no puedo admitir que ella está loca? – el Avenger comentó luego de que todos los miraran mientras corrían.

Quizás sea porque lo que dijo era verdad, o quizás porque daba miedo su penetrante mirada, pero nadie terminó contestándole, hecho que contentó al Servant francés.

Antes de que pudiesen percatarse los hermanos Fujimaru, estaban en la Sala que tanto buscaban, encerrándose en su interior junto al resto de convocaciones pasadas que palidecían con cada segundo que transcurría por los pasos que parecían hacerse más cercanos.

-Rápido, bloqueen la puerta! – el Archer exclamó, estando a punto de esconderse bajo la manta de Nitocris.

Servant que compartía su ocultamiento con la Hassan y un atormentado Mozart.

-Con qué!? – mirando de un lado al otro en busca de algo útil, Alter Cu replicó.

-Usen esas lanzas para algo, perros idiotas! – Edmond gritó, siendo que este empujaba con énfasis a los hermanos en dirección al círculo de invocación.

-A quién llamas perro!? – reclamó Lancer Cu, siendo el primero en acatar la orden.

-Eso es insultante! – Proto Cu secundó, imitando al anterior Espíritu.

**_NOCK. NOCK. NOCK._**

El sonido de un suave golpeteo a la puerta detuvo toda clase de discusión, convirtiéndose rápidamente en foco de atención.

-Hola? Hay alguien allí? Master? Se siente bien? – pregunta tras pregunta provino de más allá de la puerta, siendo reconocible la voz de Nightingale.

Sumidos en el terror, los Cu Chulainn se apresuraron en buscar refugio bajo la manta de Nitocris, siendo ya que había demasiada gente allí. Avenger no malgastó el tiempo, empujando bruscamente a sus Master para luego tomar a Arash y obligarlo a preparar su Noble Phantasm.

Sin importarle que pueda morir al hacerlo.

**_NOCK. NOCK. NOCK_**

-Por favor Master, abra…**HE DICHO QUE ABRA! – **el amable pedido de la enfermera rápidamente mutó a uno de grotesca exigencia al mismo tiempo que la puerta se sacudía bruscamente, tentando a la destrucción de las lanzas carmesíes.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y háganlo! – exclamó por lo bajo Serenity, asomando tímidamente su cabeza por debajo de la blanca manta que cubría principalmente a Nitocris.

Sintiendo que les temblaban todas las extremidades de sus cuerpos, los hermanos Fujimaru vieron el círculo con las últimas de sus esperanzas. Ritsuka solo arrojó un gorro de navidad como catalizador, mientras que Gudako sustrajo los tres Saint Quartz, expulsando luego el poder que contenían. Luces bañaron la sala, así como una fuerte estática se llevó a cabo mientras los golpeteos a la puerta se hacían más notorios junto al llanto de los Servants aterrorizados.

Nadie quería volver a las manos de Nightingale, sin importar su clase, pues ambas estaban totalmente desquiciadas con la idea de curarlos al punto de amputarle un brazo entero si tenían un leve raspón en el dedo meñique.

Un halo arcoíris se formó entre tanto espectáculo luminoso, trayendo consigo una nueva ola de alegría que pensaban perdida. No obstante, el tiempo parecía hacerle mucho más largo, generando incertidumbre en todos.

-Por qué no ocurre nada aún!? – viendo a través de los dos orificios que la manta tenía, la Servant egipcia cuestionó.

-Que no salga otra loca, es todo lo que pedimos! – Caster Cu vociferó por todos sus pares.

-Nightingale va a destruir la puerta! – notando que las lanzas estaban a punto de quebrarse, Edmond señaló.

-**ABRAN! QUIERO VER QUIÉN ESTÁ HERIDO! -**los desaforados gritos de la enfermera llegaron con claridad hasta ellos.

-Por qué no funciona!? Ya suelta algo! Lo que sea! – desesperado, Ritsuka le exigió al círculo de convocatoria.

-Por favor…ayúdanos…queremos una buena navidad nada más…- sollozando por todo lo malo que les venía pasando a ella y su hermano, Gudako dejó caer un par de lágrimas en la invocación.

Consecuentemente, la luz terminó por enceguecer a todos, como también la estática los ensordeció. Tardando en recuperar dos de sus sentidos afectados, un vaho se presentó frente a todos ellos, seguido de una tos infantil que llamó fugazmente la atención de todos.

Los segundos se hicieron interminables para los Master y Servants presentes que aguardaban, mientras se mordían los labios y cruzaban los dedos, por saber quién era el nuevo convocado. La polvareda densa poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, revelando que la figura era de corta altura, lo que junto a la tos que oyeron le confirmó la hipótesis que crearon sobre si era un niño.

-Hmmm…hola? – no muy convencido de que no sea otra Jalter Lily, Ritsuka llamó.

-_Cof…_Hola!..._Cof…_Es un gusto conocerlos y espero traerles una buena navidad! Soy Ko Shirou Santa, quien de ustedes es mi Master? – tosiendo aún por el polvo que creó su invocación, un infante pelirrojo de ojos áureos que vestía traje de Santa Claus y traía una bolsa incluso, se presentó ante todos con una genuina e inocente mueca alegre.

Silencio inundó por completo la sala, con varios ojos abiertos junto a bocas en igual de condición por lo anonadados que estaban al descreer lo que observaban. Pausadamente, tanto Gudako como su hermano se acercaron al Servant estrenado, agachándose hasta su altura antes de proceder a envolverlo en un férreo abrazo.

-Papá! – el varón exclamó.

-Siempre será nuestro héroe cuando pensemos que todo está perdido! – besando la mejilla del niño que solo podía reír ante los manierismos del dúo, la joven chilló feliz.

-Este ya es el mejor regalo posible! – continuó Ritsuka.

-Valió cada Saint Quartz que usamos! – sintiéndose orgullosa por sacar algo de valor por una vez en el Gacha, la Fujimaru dijo.

-Basta, me hacen cosquillas! – protestó Ko Shirou Santa luego de tantos abrazos.

-Wow…es el mocoso que no muere pero en chiquito- Lancer Cu se acercó al trío, teniendo que ponerse de cuclillas para mirar al pelirrojo.

-Se parece mucho a EMIYA, no lo crees? – Serenity le preguntó a Mozart.

-Y a Alter EMIYA también…- Arash mencionó después de cancelar su NP.

-Es que son la misma persona- habiendo escuchado lo que decían, el joven Master presente respondió a sus dudas.

-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que festejar una navidad en grande! – soltando y parándose bruscamente, la pelirroja adolescente mandó imperativamente.

-Momento! No puedo hacer esto solo, necesito ayudantes! Y ustedes son los indicados, tomen! – alzando sus cortos bracitos en alto, Shirou clamó antes de hurgar en su bolsa y extraer dos disfraces.

Disfraces que sacaron una lágrima a los hermanos, pues en lugar de ser los recurrentes trajes de reno u oveja, resultaron ser chaquetas de Santa junto a su cinturón negro, permitiéndoles así por primera vez representar al espíritu navideño.

* * *

Nadie supo perfectamente cómo fue que eludieron a Nightingale Santa, aunque quizás se deba principalmente a la idea del niño que iba con ellos y les señaló un ducto de aire que conducía directamente a la gran sala de reuniones donde todos los Servants descansaban.

Arrastrándose por varios minutos lo más sigilosamente posible, todo para salvar sus propios pellejos, terminaron desembocando en el pasillo que daba al lugar que deseaban llegar para festejar, descendiendo lentamente y ayudando a aquellos más pequeños o frágiles.

Sintiéndose liberados, los Master disfrazados y los Servants que caminaban detrás de Shirou ingresaron finalmente a la sala, generando que todos los miren con curiosidad, principalmente al infante que esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad para todos! – agitando la mano izquierda, el párvulo saludó con ahínco.

-**QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ? Y QUIÉN ERES TÚ? –** antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, Nightingale Santa apareció junto a los hermanos Fujimaru, fulminando al niño con su mirada mientras sostenía peligrosamente su ametralladora de inyecciones.

-Soy Ko Shirou Santa, un gusto conocerte! Veo que también eres como yo! Vienes a traer alegría? – ignorando el peligro que representaba la Archer frente suyo, se presentó el susodicho.

-Uh?...Sí, un gusto conocerte también. Yo traigo buena salud, podemos trabajar juntos? – sintiendo que era imposible enojarse con el nuevo Servant, Nightingale tuvo un rotundo cambio de humor, recuperando la compostura e incluso llegar a sonreír cuando el niño asintió a su pedido.

Todos, una vez más, miraron atónitos lo sucedido.

-Lo hizo…- un anonadado Tristan murmuró.

-La tranquilizó…- Gawain prosiguió.

-Ni siquiera recibió un rasguño…- Jalter Santa Lily complementó.

-Es un milagro! – Sigurd exclamó como pudo ya que estaba totalmente vendado.

-Un milagro de navidad! - Quetzalcoatl Santa/Samba proclamó a los cuatro vientos.

-Su navidad es una buena civilización- de forma estoica, Attila San(ta) parló.

-Papá es nuestro salvador definitivamente…- limpiándose las lágrimas, Gudako le dijo a su hermano, quien estaba en igual de condiciones.

-Senpai…Dijeron papá? – Mash, quien se aproximó a ellos, cuestionó con sorpresa.

-Así es, él nuestro padre pero en versión infantil. Papá, ella es nuestra linda kohai, Mashu Kyrielight- moviendo de arriba abajo la cabeza para confirmar la interrogante de Shielder, Ritsuka procedió a presentarla al pequeño Santa.

Una mirada dorada se posó en la Demi-Servant, haciéndola sentir analizada, solo para luego ser receptora de un sacudón de manos y una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarlos! Si quieres, puedes estar con ellos! – sin saber que le estaba dando su bendición, el inocente niño declaró.

-Papá/Shirou-san! – tanto los Fujimaru como Mash gritaron.

Negándoles la chance de que puedan reclamarle algo, el nuevo Servant salió corriendo con su bolsa, siendo perseguido inmediatamente por sus hijos que apenas podían tener un respiro cuando lo veían detenerse ante algunos Espíritus Heroicos para darles un regalo que parecían aparecer de la nada en la pequeña bolsa.

-Hmmm…quién es Gilmesh…no, no….Gamashme….no, así tampoco…Gilgamesh! Así es! – frenando su andar por un instante, el pelirrojo sacó una larga lista del bolsillo de su ropa y trató de pronunciar el nombre del Servant.

-Nosotros, mestizo. Para qué quieres hablar conmigo? – ponderándose frente al pequeño Santa, el Archer dorado se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres un Caster? – cuestionó Shirou.

-Ja! Ya desearías que lo sea, mini Faker! – reconociéndolo a simple vista, Gilgamesh se mofó.

-Entonces este regalo no es para ti…y tampoco veo que seas Ko Gil, por lo que tampoco tendrás este otro regalo- negando con decepción la cabeza, el pelirrojo realizó una pesquisa del lugar hasta hallar a quienes buscaba entregándoles los paquetes envueltos.

Siendo que Caster Gilgamesh obtuvo un libro sobre Akasha, y Ko Gil una mini armadura áurea que se diferenciaba bastante de su contraparte adulta.

-Hey, mestizo! Acaso me dirás que yo no obtendré nada!? – furibundo, el Archer dorado protestó.

-Oh no…tú si tendrás algo…un costal de carbón! Fuiste un niño malo este año y esto es lo que te toca! – extrayendo una bolsa con rocas negras y arrastrándola con dificultad hasta los pies del quejoso y ególatra Servant, Shirou Santa tuvo la oportunidad de devolverle la broma.

Convertido indefectiblemente en el centro de burlas, Archer Gilgamesh se retiró de la sala a un rincón, dejando atrás su costal de carbón por un segundo ya que de inmediato Enkidu se encargó de llevárselo con una sonrisa propia, disfrutando del mal tiempo que padecía su amigo.

Después de ello, el joven niño Servant y sus Master continuaron recorriendo la sala para entregar decenas de regalos, acto que en definitiva animó el lugar ya que los años previos e inclusive días atrás solo sufrían por modismos poco convencionales.

Sasaki Kojiro recibió un pase para una simulación de entrenamiento donde sus únicas enemigas serían aves. Medea un kit de figuras a escala de Arturia Pendragon, junto a una gigantografía de Kuzuki Shoichiro. Heracles una fotografía de su familia. Jalter, a escondidas de Ritsuka, una _dakimakura_ de este, lo que le valió una miraba de vigilancia por parte de Shirou. Jeanne por otro lado, recibió un regalo similar pero con la figura de Sieg.

Caster Cu prácticamente se puso a llorar, pues en sus manos tenía una lanza además de un pase para toda una semana de entrenamiento en la sala de simulación, más un plus en donde ese tiempo no iba a morir por causas _"extrañas"._ El resto de los Cu Chulainn obtuvieron kits de pesca. Scathach y Skadi consiguieron hacerse de un juego de collares para mascotas, los cuales vieron sádicamente mientras sus estudiantes temblaban sin darse cuenta.

Julius Caesar fue receptor de una caminadora, al mismo tiempo que Cleopatra un manual de autoayuda para esposas con maridos rellenos de amor. Okita obtuvo un botiquín repleto de remedios, de la misma forma que Oda también tuvo una igual para principalmente encargarse de la anteriormente nombrada. Caster Gilles fue otro que recibió un costal de carbón, aunque este le dio poca importancia y se retiró murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

El presente de Semiramis fue básicamente ser arrastrada a la fuerza por Shirou, Gudako y Ritsuka hasta donde un distraído Amakusa estaba, siendo así un doble regalo ya que el Ruler tampoco hubiese podido movilizarse por motus propio. Mordred también fue obligada a caminar en contra de su voluntad, pero esta vez para aceptar a Proto Arthur como su padre, ya que este era uno de los poco que sí la aceptaba.

Carmilla e Hijikata recibieron una carpeta en donde decía que a pesar de ser Servants, fueron capaces de adoptar a Jack. Edmond aceptó el disimulado regalo de Shirou que le entregó cuando sus hijos no veían, siendo una nota donde especificaba una habitación preparada para una cena junto a Gudako.

Finalmente, luego de largos e interminables minutos donde visitaron a cada Espíritu Heroico posible, el trío de dos Master y un niño Servant tomó un descanso, aprovechando que estaban sentados para comer unos bento que Ko Shirou Santa sacó de su bolso sin fin.

-Papá…- llamó la pelirroja con intriga.

-Sí? – deteniendo los palillos de madera que estaban a punto de tomar un bocado, el párvulo replicó.

-Cómo es que todos esos regalos entran allí? Es alguna clase de Noble Phantasm tuyo? – vocalizando la duda que sacó a flote la curiosidad de varios, incluido Merlin, Ritsuka indagó.

-No. No es ninguna habilidad como esa, es solo mi bolsa y lo que ellos quieren- frunciendo tiernamente el entrecejo, Shirou le tendió el costal para que lo vean.

Descubriendo únicamente una bolsa vacía de un tamaño bastante pequeño, como para caber al menos cuatro cajas de juguetes.

-Primero, aquí no hay nada. Y segundo, apenas si entra algo! – poniendo la bolsa del derecho y del revés para que todos vean, Gudako gritó.

-Eso no es cierto, aún tengo más regalos que entregar, sino miren estos! – quitándole el costal, el niño de ojos dorados demostró que él decía la verdad, sacando dos paquetes grandes del interior.

-Okay…ya me perdí. Cómo hizo eso? – sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, Siegfried quiso saber.

-Metí mi mano y pensé en el regalo que le tocaba a cada uno nada más- como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, el pequeño Shirou Emiya alegó.

-Usaste _Proyección_? Creaste algo de la nada? …Eso es la _Primera Magia_! – el propio Merlin chilló al ser testigo de la Magia Verdadera.

-No hice eso, solo es mi habilidad normal! – se quejó el niño, inflando las mejillas como protesta.

-Está negando la _Negación de la Nada_? – Merlin buscó apoyo en Caster Gilgamesh, quien asintió en silencio.

-No estoy negando nada! Si no me creen, pues pídanme lo que quieran! – exasperándose por pensar que ellos le creían un mentiroso, el mini Servant miró a los hermanos Fujimaru.

Dichos jóvenes se encontraron en una encrucijada, viéndose en la obligación de discutirlo en privado por medio de susurros antes de llegar a un acuerdo final en donde demostrarían que su padre decía la verdad al pedirle algo imposible.

-Está bien, yo quiero…- Gudako tomó la palabra, agachándose para susurrarle al oído de su minúsculo padre.

-Y yo quiero…- Ritsuka la emuló segundos después.

-Muy bien, ahora vean esto! – sonriendo y listo para demostrarles a todos que él decía la verdad, Shirou Santa metió ambas manitos en su costal, enseñando la punta de su lengua como señal de esfuerzo.

Esfuerzo que dio sus frutos cuando primero una mujer peliblanca con una camisa amarilla y un saco negro salió del costal tras largos intentos sobrehumanos del niño Servant. Acto que repitió por segunda vez para sacar a un hombre alto de pelo rojo muy pálido que vestía una larga bata blanca.

-Lo ven! Les dije que yo no tengo nada de lo que ustedes dicen! Es solo mi habilidad como Santa! – declaró orgulloso un cansado niño con disfraz de Santa Claus.

-Dónde estoy? – la fémina peliblanca cuestionó, demostrando estar desorientada.

-Cómo es que estoy vivo? – el hombre formuló su duda, viendo cómo todos a su alrededor estaban con la boca abierta.

-Ahora si no me interrumpen más, iré a terminar con mi trabajo! – una vez más exclamó Shirou, quien al ver el estado de los presentes, tomó su bolsa y corrió a donde sentía que los Servants restantes estaban.

* * *

Caminando en la soledad de los pasillos, Ko Shirou Santa se enfocó en mirar los nombres de su lista, sonriendo con anticipación por lo que ocurriría pronto. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando llegó a la cocina de Chaldea, recibiendo consecuentemente la fija mirada de numerosas personas. Mas aun así, solo bastó un sonoro grito para que despabilara y corriera a los brazos de alguien.

-Onii-chan! – gritó una niña albina corrió hasta fundirse en un abrazo con el infante, siendo seguida de inmediato por tres chicas más.

-Nii-san! – una jovencita con traje de Magical Girl clamó al unísono de otra niña albina que vestía de forma similar.

-Shirou-nii! – saludó una cuarta chica de piel tostada y pelo blanco.

Separándose levemente, el pelirrojo demostró su alegría con una contagiosa mueca, ignorando que una sombra se aproximaba a él. Reaccionando tarde, el niño fue alzado por los aires mientras le hacían cosquillas, descubriendo a la culpable cuando observó de reojo a una versión adulta de la joven albina, suponiendo de inmediato que esta era su madre.

-Pero miren a este bello caballero! Es tan galán como su padre! – Irisviel declaró con júbilo, girando una y otra vez, haciendo flamear su prístino vestido celestial.

-Iri…- murmuró un hombre adulto de tez morena y pelo canoso, quien quería parecer estoico pero fallaba cada vez que su esposa reía con total facilidad.

-Puedes llamarme mamá si quieres! Anda, llámame así! – ignorando el vago reclamo de Assassin EMIYA, la Servant homúnculo se enfocó en el pelirrojo.

-Ma…mamá- costándole un poco ya que no recordaba tener alguna vez una madre, Shirou consiguió lo que le pedían, siendo este todo el regalo que Irisviel pedía para navidad.

-Oye, mocoso…cómo rayos llegaste aquí? – rompiendo con el feliz ambiente, EMIYA inquirió al recién llegado.

-Me convocaron- desconociendo el tenso clima, Shirou replicó con normalidad.

-GRRRRROOOAAR! – un oso polar se hizo escuchar, siendo que este de alguna manera estaba de pie y ayudando a cocinar.

-Él tiene razón, luces distinto- Alter EMIYA tradujo lo dicho por el animal.

-Soy un Santa y vengo para traer felicidad esta navidad! – al contrario de sus versiones alternativas, el niño era capaz de sonreír despreocupadamente.

-Bueno…eso se nota- no queriendo ser tan mordaz, pero fallando aun así, el Counter-Guardian EMIYA refutó.

-Mmh…él es malo, mamá. Pero a pesar de eso, le tocó un buen regalo- realizando un puchero, lo que le valió una fotografía por su madre, Ko Shirou se quejó antes de tomar su bolsa y sacar los regalos para todos ellos.

Lo cuales iban desde armas nuevas para aquellos que los utilizaran, a vestidos elegantes para las féminas, y un lujoso cuchillo de cocina para cierto Archer perro de Alaya. Sin olvidar que el oso recibió una armadura para pelear junto a Sitonai mucho mejor.

-Oigan, por qué hay tanto alboroto a…quí…- una nueva voz provino desde el umbral que separaba la cocina del pasillo, entrecortándose cuando vio al niño pelirrojo.

-Ishtar, qué suce…de? – una amable entonación vino de una mujer con cabellos violáceos y vestido azul, solo para padecer del mismo problema que la pelinegra anterior.

-Parvati, Ishtar, sean más cuidadosas y no se paren en el me…dio…- esta vez fue una alta pero hermosa mujer de largo cabello púrpura, que a pesar de ocultar sus ojos tras un antifaz negro fue capaz de ver con claridad al nuevo Servant.

-Por qué han dejado de hablar? Acaso vieron al…go? – en esta oportunidad le tocó a Ereshkigal quedarse muda al ver a Shirou, sonrojándose de inmediato.

-Pero qué falta de educación tienen ustedes damas, deberían ser como yo! Deberían aprender de m…SHERO! – al contrario de todas las demás, Astraea reaccionó con un fuerte grito y un empujón que se transformó en estampida para hacerse con el niño que la abrazó en retribución.

-Hola Luvia-san! Soy Ko Shirou Santa! – saludó sin darse cuenta que usó otro nombre para la Ruler, quien poco le importó pues su mirada se había nublado y comenzó a babear en sus fantasías.

-Shero….Shero…Shero…Sh…HUMPH! – repitió consecutivamente la Servant de vestido azul y peinado en forma de tornos.

-Sácale tus sucias manos de encima, Astraea! – empujando el rostro de la nombrada hacia atrás, Ishtar se hizo del abrazo del niño.

-No pelees, Rin! Hoy es un día para estar felices! – al igual que antes, el pelirrojo llamó a la fémina por el nombre del cuerpo que la diosa habitaba, generándole un rubor masivo.

-S…Sí, Emiya-kun- sumisa, la siempre jovial diosa sumeria replicó, agachándose para depositar en el suelo al infante mientras a su lado se le unía Ereshkigal.

-Oh, dos Rin pero una es rubia…- analizando a la Servant en frente suyo, el joven Emiya tomó un fino mechón dorado de la dama, convirtiéndola también en un amasijo rojo que expelía vapor por los oídos.

Ajeno al chico, dos mujeres y sus respectivas variantes sintieron celos. Decididas, encaminaron a donde el Santa estaba, agachándose para mirarlo fijamente hasta que fuesen notadas, hecho que no tardó más que unos meros segundos pues él parecía ansioso por alegrar a todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

-Senpai/Shirou-san? – un dúo de Espíritus Heroicos femeninos que compartían un similar color de cabello pero en distintos tonos, llamaron con suavidad al niño que las observaba con sus enormes ojos dorados.

-Sakura, Rider…cómo están? – sin importarle mucho lo que sus versiones pertenecientes a la Counter Force piensen de él, Ko Shirou abrazó al par de Servants a la vez.

-S…s…senpai…- tartamudeando al mismo tiempo que se desmayaba, Parvati sucumbió al encanto del joven que amaba.

-WAAA! SAKURA! RIDER, AYUDA! – emitiendo un grito de susto, Shirou sostuvo como pudo el cuerpo inconsciente de la Lancer mientras buscaba auxilio en Medusa.

Todo para toparse con el hecho de que la Rider también había perdido ante el carisma del párvulo y se encontraba sangrando por la nariz, mientras que en un rincón de la recámara estaban Gorgon y Anna intentando infructuosamente no desmayarse pues casi de inmediato el niño las vio.

Desesperado, el pelirrojo buscó más ayuda en otras pelimoradas, sin embargo consiguió ver cómo todas estaban en igual de condiciones que Parvati. Todas menos una niña de cabellos plateado y un corto vestido púrpura que se puso frente a él para mirarlo directamente a las orbes áureas.

-Te quiero a ti- la Assassin Kama proclamó, tomando por sorpresa a las demás enamoradas del niño.

-Je! Yo también te quiero Sakura- soltando una fugaz risa, el infante palmeó la cabeza de la niña inocentemente.

Controlando a duras penas el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Kama brilló por un segundo antes de demostrar un sorpresivo crecimiento, dejando atrás su figura infantil y mostrándose como una adolescente cuyas curvas se hacían más notorias ya.

-Intentémoslo con este look…! – mirando retadoramente al niño después de inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia abajo pues le superaba en altura, Kama en su segundo estado especificó.

Para ninguna sorpresa de EMIYA y Alter EMIYA, el infante volvió a palmear la cabeza de Assassin, produciéndole un empeoramiento en el rubor de los pómulos.

-AHHHH! Aún no hemos terminado! – chillando de sobremanera ya que su corazón latía con fuerza, Kama brilló nuevamente, revelando una figura adulta que dejaba ver la belleza que poseía en todo su esplendor.

Pero incluso en dicho aspecto, el niño palmeó por tercera vez la cabeza de la Servant, sonriendo infantilmente cuando Kama terminó ocultado rápidamente su rojo rostro previo a escaparse al rincón donde las Medusa Lancer y Avenger estaban.

Encogiéndose de hombros ante el espectáculo brindado por la insistente Assassin, el Santa giró velozmente la cabeza en dirección a donde escuchaba el ruido de una gran cantidad de pasos, paralizándose y empezando a tener sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas cuando una doce que mujeres rubias con exactamente el mismo rostro se pararon a metros de distancia de donde él estaba, obligándolo a dejar caer su bolsa de regalos con el fin de correr a los brazos de ellas.

-Saber! – fue todo lo que él gritó antes de aferrarse con vehemencia a las piernas de Lancer Artoria, debido a que esta era quien lideraba el grupo.

Incapaz de hallar su voz, la Rey León se hincó, divisando perfectamente la figura aniñada de aquel que amó y se prometieron volver a ver sin importar el tiempo. Algo que se terminó cumpliendo a pesar de que ambos lucían distinto. Lancer Artoria no era ignorante al hecho de que sus contrapartes copiaron su respuesta, pues básicamente todas rodearon al pelirrojo mientras este procedía a abrazarlas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ohhh…mi bebé ya tiene novia! Kerry mira, seremos abuelos muy pronto! – se oyó claramente el grito de felicidad que Irisviel emitió.

-Iri…- no queriendo discutir con su esposa, Kiritsugu tan solo se conformó con cuidar que sus hijas no hicieran algo indebido por causa de los celos que tenían.

De regreso al numeroso grupo que adoraba en silencio al niño Santa, ni siquiera la diosa Rhongomyniad era capaz de alejarse ya que atesoraba demasiado la gran sonrisa inocente del infante que jugaba con las orejas de conejo que eran parte de su traje. Las versiones Alter poco hicieron para contener la mueca alegre que tenían por recibir abrazos y besos del pelirrojo, así como Misterious Heroine X dejó de lado su manía de acribillar a las Saberface al tener por fin a ese ser que adoraba.

Desconocido para los presentes en la sala, las Saberface coordinaron a la perfección para convertir sus vestimentas y armaduras en aquella simple camisa blanca y falda azul que portaban siempre cuando vivieron con él, independiente de las líneas temporales a las que fueron convocadas o recibieron memorias compartidas.

-Shirou, cómo lucimos? – tomando la palabra, además de asir las pequeñas manos con las suyas, Saber Artoria formuló su duda.

-Se ven muy lindas! – demostrando solo la verdad, el último Espíritu Heroico convocado por los hermanos Fujimaru respondió, mirando con amor infantil a cada una de ellas.

Mujeres que estaban al borde de imitar a cierta Ruler que actualmente batallaba contra Ishtar ante el hecho de haber sido separada del niño.

-Podemos saber cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – la más joven de las Saberface inquirió.

-Me llamaron porque soy el héroe que trae felicidad y muchos regalos en Navidad! – poniéndose de pie para hacer su presentación, Ko Shirou Santa aprovechó para recuperar su bolsa y comenzar a rebuscar en el interior.

Ante la expectativa que enseñaban con sus miradas, el niño comenzó a sacar caja tras caja del interior de su bolsa, corriendo primero para dejarles los presentes a Astraea, Ishtar, Ereshkigal, Parvati, Kama, Medusa, Gorgon, Anna, King Protea, Passionlip, BB y Meltryllis. Regalos que iban desde joyas preciosas de gran tamaño, hasta ropas y fotografías.

En el turno de las Saberface, Shirou extrajo cajas también, excepto que estas eran transportadoras de comida, siendo que se acumulaban en tamaños astronómicamente exagerados a un lado de este en altas montañas que eran acomodadas según el nombre y clase de cada una de las rubias. Mujeres que apenas podían contener el rastro de saliva que corría por la comisura de sus labios, deseosas de probar la comida del pelirrojo ya que estaban más que seguras que sabría mejor que la que hacían los EMIYAs.

-Es un hecho, Shirou será mi vaina- declaró Alter Lartoria, después de haber devorado en segundos tres cajas de comida.

-Ya quisieras, él me pertenece- Salter se opuso, hablando mientras tragaba por completo una hamburguesa.

-No peleen…podemos compartirlo- intentó amainar el ambiente Lily.

-Ninguna Saberface lo tendrá, él es mío- X dijo, viendo de reojo a su arma, lista para atacar.

-Shirou es mi Master y nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros- Saber, con énfasis, dejó en claro.

-Saben que él es un Servant ahora, no? – EMIYA habló en voz alta desde su lugar frente a la mesada, estrenando su cuchillo nuevo.

**-CÁLLATE- **al unísono las Saberface voltearon para fulminar con la mirada al canoso mientras preparaban sus NP, generándole un espanto que escondió con años de experiencia tras una fachada estoica.

**_CLAP!_**

Un solo aplauso por parte del pelirrojo bastó para que las rubias dejaran de lucir mortales, ganándose de inmediato la total atención de las reinas británicas. Habiendo terminado de comer todas las cajas que pertenecían respectivamente a cada una de ellas, Ko Shirou Santa se dispuso a tomar una servilleta y limpiarles los labios, sin darse cuenta que aquellas acciones tan solo las inquietaba más a ellas, al punto en que sudaban profusamente al contenerse de abrazar hasta la muerte al niño y correr al cuarto que tenían en Chaldea.

Pensamiento que fue sincronizado para las blondas que vestían de la misma manera. Pensamiento que generó una pregunta en común.

-Shirou, te han dado un cuarto ya? – cuestionó Misterious Heroine XX, quien dejó atrás su bikini para vestir elegante pero casual.

-Eh? No…pero no importa, puedo pasar tiempo sin dormir y ayudar a que todos sean felices! – inclinando levemente su cabeza a un costado mientras pensaba, el niño confesó, demostrándose despreocupado luego.

-Por qué no te quedas conmigo? No me importa compartir- Archer Artoria se ofreció.

Invitación que inevitablemente trajo de nuevo otra discusión.

-Perdona? – con una ceja temblándole peligrosamente, la versión Alter de X inquirió.

-Ella tiene razón, por qué iría contigo cuando puede estar conmigo? Después de todo los dos somos Santa- la Alter navideña especificó, abrazando posesivamente al niño.

-Discúlpenme, pero él me vio primero. Por lo tanto, se quedará en mi cuarto- quitándole al mini Emiya, Lancer Artoria comunicó al mismo tiempo que su arma era apuntada peligrosamente a sus demás versiones.

Féminas que no quisieron quedarse atrás y comenzaron a disputarse al niño. Niño que nunca supo lo que sucedió al final de esa noche pues terminó desmayado y despertó bajo una montaña de cabello rubio que le hacía cosquillas.

* * *

**Y fin!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Divirtió?**

**Qué opinan de algunos regalos?**

**Se esperaban a Ko Shirou Santa?**

**Será que en verdad el pelirrojo es poseedor de la Primera Magia?**

**Cuál será el futuro de este Santa?**

**Tendrá un harem?**

**Morirá como un valiente?**

**Las Saberface lo compartirán con las demás?**

**Irisviel tendrá nietos pronto?**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, CRÍTICAS, SUGERENCIAS PARA FUTURO, DUDAS, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
